protestwarsfandomcom-20200214-history
Protest War Universe
(In-universe article) The Protest War Universe, also known as Prime Reality 2/3 Alpha, was an alternate reality in which a series of protests in the year 2013 led to large changes in Earth's history, as well as the histories of other worlds and cultures. Chronology '2013' On the night of June 13, 2013, events occured that changed history in significant ways. The Minnesota Twins were playing the Kansas City Royals. Following a torn tendon during warm-up by Justin Morneau, the Twins lost the game by a small margin. Unbeknownst to others at the time, the alcohol percentage in the stadium beer reserves was much higher than normal, and the game dragged on into extra innings. Many drunk fans spilled out from the stadium and clashed with the extra DWI patrols that were out that weekend. Eventually the upset fans got worked into a riot. The Minnesota National Gaurd controlled the situation with plasma stun gun imported from Europe. These agressive new tactics inspired protests against "police brutality" in New York, Atlanta, Austin, Los Angeles, Chicago, Boston, San Fransisco, and Honolulu. This set off a chain reaction of protests about most issues, ranging from minor demonstrations to huge riots. The government had a hard time controlling anything by this point. NYSE, AMSE, NASDAQ and other stock exchanges closed. The American National Socialist party rose up in the Southwest promising stability. They gained many members from the Democratic and Independant parties. Many military units mutinied against the unstable govenment; the remaining ones were used to kill off rioters. The government started moving hydrogen bombs and other weapons of mass destructino away from Cheynne Mountain bunker. One was hacked by an unknown entity, possibly the Chinese, and exploded in Denver, destroying the city. The government became terrified and began evacuating its officials to more secure and stable countries. With the Navy busy evacuating government officials to military bases in Germany, Russia was able to pursue its dream of invading Alaska, perhaps part of a part to take over America. China took over guam and the Northern Mariana islands. '2014' Local and state governments started taking control. Canada invaded Washington and Maine. The Confederacy was resurrected by redneck groups who saw their chance to regain their old ways of life. Many city-states were founded in the Rocky Mountains, isolated since the destruction of Denver. The few remaining government officials moved the capitol to Vail. 2015 The Revolutionary Comittee was overthrown in a coup. Soon afterwards, the Socialist Council rose up and took control. The new leaders declare the roving pseudo-communist armies “anti-revolutionary”, and funding was cut off. Without funding, various armies had to use “mandatory collectivism” to make ends meet. The Collective Army of Cairo collapsed, giving control of Southern Illinois to the SC. 2016 The New Confederacy gained strenght with the addition of Florida. The Treaty of Fayetteville was signed with the Republic, giving the two nations official borders. Oklahoma had fallen into anarchy during the riots of 2013. Native American supremists there sabatoged all the fertilizer factories in the state, filling the area with chemicals and killing hundreds with the explosion. 2 years later, Tusla finally rose up and took control of the area. 2018 Nazi New Mexico continued its space race with Russia, launching a chimpanzee to Mars. The Republic of Texas saw its neutrality unexpectedly violated when Nazi New Mexico invaded. Big Bend and the Texas Panhandle were quickly lost. President Rick Perry resigned in shame. Meanwhile, Vail and Castle Rock, now with enough flat land to launch rockets and missiles, joined together to prepare for war with China. Beutz Enterprises set up its base in Vail and worked on basic antimatter weapons. Chennye and Casper were locked in combat over Wyoming. Casper lost large amounts of land. Out of all the chaos, Cody declared independence. Boise and Lewiston signed a truce. Their armies began preparing for the prospective Canadian and Chinese invasion. The Chinese completed their invasion of Nevada. Irrationally fearing a zombie apocalypse, North Korea pulled the teeth of all its subjects. 2019 Former U.S President Barack Obama is killed in an automobile crash in Berlin. Former Frence President Hollande is also in the car but survives, paralyzed. 2020 The Nazi chimpanzee on Mars becomes infected with a genetically engineered slime mold whose semi-conscious goal is to assimilate as many bodies as possible into its grasp, expanding its intelligence, knowledge and size. It appears to have been deliberately sent to Mars by Nazi scientists. As Nazis control television satellites, the world watches in horror as the chimpanzee slowly becomes engulfed by yellow paste, dying but being rebirthed in the slime molds consciousness. The chimpanzee is the first to be assimilated into the Slime Mold Collective. The schools of Minnetonka Middle School West (MMW) and Minnetonka Middle School East (MME) are destroyed by redneck Republican armies in Minnesota; the rednecks mistook MMW and MME for NNM- Nazi New Mexico. 2021 Vittorio Cascella from Cascella Enterprises sends a rudimentary warp drive into low Earth orbit. The warp field is generated before a Nazi laser can destroy it, and the probe is briefly propelled to relative speeds of .98c. 2022 The chimpanzee, combining the slime molds unrealistically high IQ and knowledge and the chimpanzees opposable thumbs, takes control of the spacecraft and flies into an orbit that takes him as far as a Chinese deep space station beyond the moon, then docks there The tikonauts on they station go to red alert and try to apprehend the intruder, but he sticks his hand onto the station commander and lines of yellow slime form on his face as he begins to disintegrate. The newley assimilated commander reassures the other tikonauts that the intruder has been killed. He then assimilates them all. 2023 The Mars One foundation sends 2 people to Mars and sets up a colony, far away from the Nazi one. They begin work on a second mission to be launched the next year. 2024 The remaining members of the United Nations flee to the moon colony on the far side set up a sensor dampening field to mask them from Nazi surveillance. A Chinese space shuttle crash lands in Kazakhstan and discovers the data chip from the ruins of a Japanese ship that made first contact with the Vulcans 5 years earlier. They sent a message to the Chinese government, but it is intercepted and decoded by an old NASA Dept. of Defense satellite. The small ESA warp probe, still in geosynchronous orbit with the old satellite, detects a weak power signature from the decoded message, and relays the data to Cascella Enterprises and the Vail government. Maine is added as a Canadian province named Acadia in order to appease pacifists in the Canadian parliament. The Republic declared “Freedom Day” to be October 2nd. The New Confederacy finally restored cell phone service under AT&T. President Marco Rubio ordered troops to amass at the southwestern border. The New Confederacy tested antimatter missiles and deployed them on the NCS Lee. 2025 Nazi New Mexico renamed itself Nazi Sunland, referring to the swastika, but many people still refer to it as Nazi New Mexico. It has taken over all of Texas. Horrible experiments are carried out on many Texans. There is a horrific slaughter of Mexicans in Laredo, but the Mexican government is too weak to do anything about it. The Nazis begin killing the Hopi people. Vail begins extensive slime mold research to combat the threat of the Collective, just officially discovered by a Council long range probe. They also begin to work on a space rocket in response to the interception of a Chinese communication about first contact. Vail allies with Salt Lake city to acquire more resources. Meanwhile, many midwestern city states form alliances and treaties to defend themselves against conquest by the Socialist Council, Nazis, Canada, and China. In Europe, EU troops invade France and overthrow the Communist regime there. 2026 Mars Colony One now has 6 crew members, living in a small complex preparing for civilian arrivals. The German government, by now, is upset with all of the foreign leaders fleeing to their country. They expel all foreign political refugees from their country to Switzerland. Switzerland does not appreciate this, and becomes even more isolated than before. They quit the United Nations and withdraw ambassadors from around the world. Fungicides and protist-killing poisons are stockpiled and handed out and warning posters are placed up about slime mold everywhere. Construction begins on defensive domes over all major cities, and all highways are moved underground. The Chinese retrieve the data disk about first contact and begin taking it back to China, but the transport jet is intercepted by the Kazakh Aircar Fleet, the largest in Central Asia. The disk winds up, unbeknownst to any parties involved, in a basement in Astana. Massive water shortages in Australia lead to the Sydney Opera House burning down. Angola prohibits Cascella Enterprises, Walmart, Koch industries and Burma Air from operating within its borders. Press coverage of the bans are repressed. 2027